1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of bioremediation. More particularly, the present invention relates to the bioremediation of media contaminated with volatile polar organic compounds. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the bioremediation of media contaminated with acetone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Volatile polar organics, such as acetone, are widely used as industrial solvents and feed stocks for manufacturing processes. The storage and transportation of these substances require tanks and pipelines. Any structural failure of these tanks or pipelines impacts on the physical and economical vitality of the contaminated area. Any resulting contamination damages the ecosystem locally, killing indigenous plants and life.
Presently, there are few adequate methods of decontaminating groundwater containing volatile polar organics. One possible technique, air stripping, involves blowing air through water. The principle of this method is that air is more soluble in water than volatile organics, thus the volatile organics are displaced. This technique works well for non-polar organics, but volatile polar organics, such as acetone, are too soluble in water to be efficiently displaced.
A second method of bioremediating contaminated media involves absorption on activated carbon. This method has been used successfully for non-polar organics, but suffers from a number of disadvantages for use in bioremediating volatile polar organics. The technique is relatively expensive and disposal of the absorbed organics poses its own environmental problems. Ideally, the activated carbon traps are regenerated by removing the trapped organics using a variety of methods including solvent extraction. The organics must then be disposed of, usually by transportation away from the site, thus involving risks and liability associated with accidental spills.
Thus, it can be seen that bioremediation of contaminated media such as groundwater, sludge or soil is not a simple problem. A great need exists for a satisfactory method of bioremediating media contaminated with volatile polar organics, such as acetone.